Dreams of love
by death the will
Summary: AU.... SxS...una isla... un sueño... amistad... Syaoran está por comenzar una aventura en la que se dará cuenta de que no todo lo que ve puede ser real, será posible que pueda darse cuenta a tiempo...
1. Náufrago

_Disclaimer: __Los personajes de Card Captor no me pertenecen sino al famoso grupo de CLAMP._

**Capítulo 1 . Náufrago**

Era una noche oscura, las olas meneaban el pequeño bote en el que se encontraba el joven aventurero, sin embargo eso no era lo que le preocupaba al ambarino, sino el simple hecho de enfrentarse con la furia de una tormenta sin que destruyera su barco...

- Bwaah!!! – gritó con desesperación el ambarino mientras realizaba maneobras con el bote mientras que el intenso oleaje golpeaba con fuerza su navío amenazando con voltearlo.

- Esto está mal... si fueran solo las olas podría lograrlo de alguna forma... pero si soy golpeado por un trueno, ¡mi bote se hará pedazos! – dijo con la cabeza baja y algo de desilusión....

Las olas golpeaba una y otra vez el bote, moviéndolo y haciendo que el chico tuviera muchos problemas para poder controlarlo, sin embargo cuando pudo manejar un poco la situación divisó como un fuerte haz de luz aparecía frente a sus ojos, impactando en el bote y haciéndolo pedazos, causando que cayera al agua y perdiera el conocimiento mientras se sumergía en el inmenso océano...

_- Maldita sea, yo y mi gran bocota... uhh... que es esto... ¿que me ha pasado?... ¿¡todavía estoy vivo!?... espera en donde estoy... maldición no puedo ver nada... ahh... una isla... si puedo ver una isla... la tormenta... el trueno... que sucedió... no lo recuerdo... no que es eso... escuchó una voz... es una hermosa voz... ¿quién?....._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Había empezado a amanecer y a filtrarse la luz a través del verde cortinaje, dándole un aspecto agradable y acogedor a la pequeña habitación a pesar del desorden de libros y revistas que se encontraban esparcidos por el suelo. Una esbelta silueta que se encontraba enfrente del espejo miraba como su hermoso cabello castaño (que le llegaba casi a la media espalda) resplandecía y con la luz del sol brillaba aún más con algunos tonos amarillos mientras lo adornaba con un listón rosa. Se preparaba para realizar la rutina diaria, antes de eso se dirigió a la cocina donde su hermano ya la esperaba...

- Buenos días hermano – saludo ella con una sonrisa, el cual él correspondió.

- Buenos días mounstro, creo que ahora te levantaste un poco temprano – dijo él sorbiendo un poco de su café.

- Eso es cierto, pero ahora mismo me pondré a trabajar – dijo con ánimo y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Está bien, pero no olvides que no puedes irte más allá del pueblo. ¿Entendido? – su hermano la miró de reojo y con un tono de preocupación.

- De acuerdo – se despidió ella y se dirigó a la playa...

La brisa fresca del mar golpeaba delicadamente su rostro, ella se sentía tan feliz, fue rumbo hacia el pueblo a comprar las cosas para que pudiese preparar la comida, pero desobedeciendo las órdenes que su hermano le había dado se dirigió a la playa, el único lugar donde podía disfrutar sin compañía, ya que era un lugar muy peligroso según lo creían los isleños.

- Perfecto, ahora podré relajarme con el sonido de las olas y jugar con las gaviotas – se quitó los zapatos y fue hacia la orilla del mar, pero algo mas que la hermosa vista de la playa llamó la atención de la ojiverde.

En la orilla había demasiados restos de madera, recordándole que la noche anterior hubo una gran tormenta y supuso que algún bote local fue destruido mientras duraba. Se puso de nuevo sus zapatos y comenzó a caminar sobre la orilla percatándose de que algo extraño estaba en el suelo, corrió hasta llegar con "eso" y al verlo solo lo miró atónita...era un chico... ¡¿un chico muerto?!

Se colocó justo a un lado de él, apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho del sujeto e intentó escuchar los latidos de su corazón, si existiera la esperanza de que todavía siguiera vivo. Con un poco de esfuerzo logró escuchar su corazón latía muy despacio como si en cualquier momento dejara de hacerlo, mientras ella no sabía que hacer...

- ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?!!!! No puedo dejar que muera aquí... p-pe-pero... si le digo a mi hermano... ¿se enojará?...¿me ayudará?... kyyaahh... ¿qué es lo que hago? – decía sin sentido la joven ojiverde volteando a ver a todos lados. Mientras una presencia aparecía de repente justo detrás de ella.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? Yo se que hacer – dijo amablemente el chico de gafas con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y extendiendole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Muchas...gracias..te lo agradecería mucho Eriol-kun, quisiera poder ayudar – dijo ella con algo de pena y agachando la cabeza por sentirse inútil en situaciones como ésta.

- No tienes de que, además puedes ayudarme, mira yo me quedaré aquí a cuidar de él, mientras tú puedes ir a por tu hermano, para que nos ayude a llevarlo a tu casa, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo inclinándose hacia el chico tratando de revisarle si no estaba herido y volteando a ver a la chica.

La castaña corrió hacia su casa a avisarle a su hermano de lo sucedido en la playa, claro no se salvo del regaño de parte de él, pero juntos corrieron para salvarle la vida al pober chico de la playa. Al llegar a la playa, los dos chicos cargaron al joven forastero y lo trasladaron hacia la cabaña de los hermanos Kinomoto, al llegar fue Eriol quien hablo:

- Bueno sus signos vitales son estables pero por ahora necesita descansar, tengo confianza en que con los cuidados de la pequeña Sakura se sentirá mejor en pocos días y así sabrán que fue lo que le sucedió – habló el joven doctor dando instrucciones de como cuidarlo y mirando detenidamente a la castaña.

- De acuerdo Eriol-kun yo me encargaré de cuidarlo – dijo amblemente la chica con una sonrisa.

- Y yo cuidaré de ella – dijo su hermano mayor mirando de reojo al castaño.

- Bien me marcharé, pero mantenganme al tanto de como es su estado, con su permiso me retiro. – se despidió cordialmente el joven doctor Hiragizawa y salió por la puerta.

- Bien, será mejor que lo dejemos descansar. ¿no crees?, además no creo que te diga su nombre en este momento. – al ver a su hermana con tanto interés por el chico, el mayor de los Kinomoto "arrastró" a su hermana fuera del cuarto para que descansara el ambarino y así el día pasó.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Salió sigilosamente de la habitación, cuidando que su hermano no se despertara…asi que subio de inmediato a la recamara de su invitado…cerro la puerta, dio vuelta y vio con ternura al chico…al parecer sentía algo en su interior cada vez que se le acercaba, aunque él no pudiera notarlo, ella se sonrojaba…simplemente era un hombre espectacular…alto, atractivo y moreno, ojos ambar preciosos, un cuerpo que se veia muy bien ejercitado, su pelo castaño estaba revuelto, lo que lo hacia ver mas atractivo aún, tan solo eso…pensaba pero era solo eso...se acercó a él, en su cuello estaba un colgante con algo escrito sobre él...un nombre, sí, su nombre, por fin la intirépida y curiosa Sakura Kinomoto sabía el nombre del chico que había encontrado y salvado hace unos 3 días atrás... su nombre era...Syaoran...Syaoran Li.

- Syaoran? – musito la joven castaña mientras Syaoran se movía pesadamente.

...Agitado. El chico despertó agitado por su largo sueño y se dio la vuelta en su pequeña cama tanto que se golpeó en la cara con un pequeño buró justo a un lado de la cama. Sakura lo vio con ternura y fue a donde la ventana, para dejar entrar la luz, pensaba que aún estaría dormido y un poco de luz le haría bien.

- Oh! Hasta que finalmente despertaste... gracias al cielo, pensé que morirías – Sakura le dijo amablemente, Syaoran no comprendía esas palabras y por la luz que entraba por la ventana no podía distinguir muy bien a la adorable chica que tenía frente a él.

- ¿Pero donde... estoy?...¿quién..quién eres tú?! – el ambarino dijo algo confundido y tratando de taparse la cara por la luz.

- Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto. Mucho gusto en conocerte Syaoran. – dijo amblemente y sentandose sobre una silla cerca de la ventana.

- Mi nombre es Syaoran... espera... hace un momento me llamaste por mi nombre, no es así...¿cómo supiste mi nombre?... ¿podría ser que estoy en el cielo y que tú eres alguna especie de angel o diosa? – habló el ambarino tratando de inventar alguna explicación que se le viniera a la cabeza... Sin embargo Sakura se sentía un poco rara al oir eso de alguien como él, no la conocía del todo, pero casi en todo el pueblo decían que era muy buena tanto como un angel...

- Já... no seas tonto!!! Este no es el cielo, ni soy un angel o alguna diosa... se tu nombre porque lo traes en el colguije de tu cuello.... ¿no es cierto?. – dijo un tanto apenada por la actitud del chico que se acercaba muy peligrosamente a ella.

- Oye Sakura, ¿viste algo más?.... ¡es cierto!.. mi espada ¿viste mi espada? - dijo el ambarino muy alterado por sus palabras mientras tomaba a Sakura de sus hombros y con su cara cerca de la de ella.

- No..no lo se... aunque había muchas cosas que llegaron a la playa... pero no lo se... – dijo completamente roja como un tomate... pero un silencio se hizo presente cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Touya se quedó atónito al ver esa desagradable escena de su hermana con el forastero, rápidamente se avalanzó sobre él y le empezó a golpear en la cabeza, mientras Syaoran gritaba de dolor...

- ¡¡¿Que crees que le estás haciendo a mi hermana?!! Maldito mocoso pervertido...te aprovechas de la inocencia de ella... – gritaba y gritaba cosas sin sentido, mientras Sakura suspiraba pesadamente mientras veía en acción los celos de su hermano.

- Basta!!! Hermano, lo que viste no es realmente lo que tu piensas, verás... todo es así.... – así la linda Sakura empezó a contarle a su hermano el porqué Syaoran la estaba tocando... – bien eso es lo que pasó... así que pidele disculpas a Syaoran-kun – dijo un poco enojada pues sabía que su hermano nunca lo aceptaría, su relación había empezado mal, y simpre le molestaría el verlos a los dos juntos...

- Así que tu nombre es Syaoran, eh.. mocoso... bien me largo de aquí... espero que te hayas ido cuando regrese y deja a mi hermana en paz... – dijo sin ni siquiera mirar al ambarino y con prisa salió de la habitación con rumbo al bosque.

- Bien, esa no es la disculpa que le pedía a mi hermano para ti Syaoran-kun, pero creo que le agradas aunque sea un poco.... _o tal vez no... _pero en fin te puedes quedar todo el tiempo que quieras... aún no estás en condiciones de poder salir... – se disculpó la ojiverde tratando de animar al ambarino.

- Tal vez, es mejor que haga lo que dijo tu hermano, yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí, te doy las gracias por haberme rescatado y cuidado, pero es tiempo de que me vaya... – dijo muy serio el ambarino levantandose de la cama y tratando de sostenerse por él mismo pero no tenía fuerzas y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

- oh! Lo vez... aún necesitas descansar – dijo la chica tomándolo por el brazo y arrodillándose a su lado, sin poder evitar ninguno de los dos el sonrojarse levemente, pero un extiraño ruido proveniente del estómago de cierto ambarino los sacó de ese shock... a lo que Syaoran se disculpó por su impertinencia a lo que Sakura solo sonrió y suspiró.

- ¿Disculpame, pero tendrás algo para comer? – dijo muy apenado y rascándose la cabeza...

- Seguro.. no hay problema... te prepararé algo... – dijo amablemente Sakura, así ayudo a Syaoran a ir a la mesa, mientras ella preparaba algo de comer en la cocina, al terminar le dio su plato a Syaoran y los dos disfrutaron de su comida juntos...mientras ella le explicaba a Syaoran el cómo lo había encontrado y en donde se encontraba, pero ella lo miraba comer desesperado toda la comida que había preparado para él.

- Bien, así que estamos en la isla Tomoeda.... ñam..ñam... y según la isla es peligrosa ¿no?... ñam... me encargaré de revisar eso después... por ahora solo me importa disfrutar de tu gran y deliciosa comida... – dijo amablemente Syaoran, mientras Sakura solo asentía...

- Bien has estado durmiendo durante tres días... la aldea y la playa están muy cerca... deberías revisar despúes... tal vez tus cosas aún estén en la playa... – dijo la castaña, sin dejarse de sorprender por toda la comida que el chico podía comer...y una vez que terminó su comida, se levantó y ayudó a Sakura con los platos...

- Bien, muchas gracias por la comida....Sakura....Me siento mucho mejor...¡estaba deliciosa!..- dijo el ambarino con una sonrisa.

- De nada... – solo atinó a decir eso, porque cuando él pronunció su nombre sintió un extraño escalofrio recorrerle el cuerpo...y mientras pensaba en eso, Syaoran estaba preparándose para marcharse...

- Tengo que ir a buscar las cosas que tiré en la playa de inmediato... oye... ¿puedes decirme en que dirección se encuentra el océano? – dijo muy entusiasmado el ambarino y preparando carrera para irse.

- No puedes irte!!! Aún no estás del todo bien, acabas de recuperarte... –en su rostro se notaba preocupación y tristeza. Syaoran notó ese sentimiento en sus ojos y su cara, pero trató de tranquilizarla.

- No te preocupes. Estaré bien, soy un chico muy fuerte y es muy difícil que me venzan, así que cuanto antes recupere mi espada major estaré... – dijo alzando un pulgar.

- Bueno...si tu lo dices, entonces supongo que no puedo detenerte, pero... regresarás antes de la cena... ¿verdad? – dijo ella un poco apenada, juntando sus dos dedos índices y agachando un poco la cabeza.

- Eh?... si!!.. no te preocupes regresaré... pero quiero que me hagas una cena tan rica como la comida de hace un momento... por favor.. – dijo realmente motivado a regresar pronto...

Así el joven aventurero Syaoran partió con rumbo hacia el pueblo de Tomoeda, tratando de olvidar su triste vida pasada y concentrado en poder conocer el mundo, sin embargo había algo, más bien alguien que no lo dejaría salir de esa isla tan fácilmente, unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda, su color favorito, esos ojos que portaba la más hermosa joven que hubiere visto jamás, su nombre Sakura, sin embargo el gruñón y amargado de su hermano, nunca la dejaría estar a solas con él, sin embargo nadie podría arrebatarle esos sentimientos que empezaban a nacer en su corazón hacia Sakura, tal vez agradecimiento, cariño, .....¿amor?....

Hola ~ holita... aquí mi primer fic que espero y les haya gustado... aunque creo que tiene una trama algo rara según los fic que he leído... pero en fin.. si les gustó... me harían muy feliz si me pudieran dejar un review... já... y los esperaré en el próximo capítulo... que espero y no me tarde mucho en actualizar... y espero hacerlo un poco más emocionante... bien.. me despido... ok...

**Death the will**


	2. Toda isla, tiene su historia ¿?

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Card Captor no me pertenecen sino al famoso grupo de CLAMP._

**Capítulo 2. Toda isla, tiene su historia ¿?**

El joven aventurero Syaoran Li disfrutaba del hermoso paisaje que encontraba a su alrededor, el radiante Sol hacía que todo se llenara de vida: las flores, los árboles, aunque le resultó bastante extraño que no se hubiese percatado de la presencia de ningún animal en todo el camino hacia el pueblo, pero sin duda era un lugar grandioso en el cual toda persona pudiese vivir, pero según Sakura ultimamente era un lugar peligroso en algunos lugares...

- " _Hace algunos días han aparecido monstruos en algunos lugares de la isla... no son muchos pero se han estado acercando a los aldeanos, por eso es muy peligroso que la gente este fuera del pueblo " _- Syaoran sonrió tan solo al recordar a Sakura, era tan dulce y se preocupaba mucho por él así que pensó en darle algo como muestra de agradecimiento por haberlo salvado.

Los árboles por el camino en el cual paseaba formaban una agradable sombra y justo al final de la vereda había un campo de flores, flores de casi todos los tipos y algunas más que no conocía pero era un lugar casi mágico considerando el lugar en el que se encontraba (una isla, flores en una isla), sin embargo el ambarino tomó algunas con intención de formar un hermoso ramo con ellas para poder llevárselo después a su querida Sakura, mientras se imaginaba la reacción de Sakura, pero nunca se percató de que alguien lo observaba, sigilosamente la extraña presencia se colocaba justo debajo de un gran árbol que daba justo enfrente del campo de flores...

- Creo que solo las flores rosas le encantaran - dijo divertido mientras Syaoran lo miraba muy confundido

- ¿Disculpa? -

- Dije que sería mejor que solo le llevarás las rosas - dijo el joven mientras se acercaba y señalaba las flores.

- ¡¿Pero quien diablos eres tú y de dónde saliste?! - Syaoran solo volteó a ver en todas direcciones tratando de explicarse cómo ese sujeto estaba frente a él.

- Perdón, pero es demasiado descortés el preguntar el nombre de alguien más sin ni siquiera haberse presentado uno mismo, así que no te diré mi nombre a menos que tú me digas el tuyo... -

- Pero quien te crees, no quiero saber tú nombre ni mucho menos te diré el mío así que continúo con lo mío - Syaoran se giró y siguió recolectando flores para su querida Sakura, el ojiazul sonrió ante tal acto del ambarino pero volvió a insistir en el tema de las flores cosa que molestó mucho más a Syaoran...

- Ya te lo dije, creo que sería mejor que le llevaras las rosas, es el color preferido de Saku... - el ambarino se ruborizó por completo al escuchar el nombre de Sakura, algo que al ojiazul le pareció muy divertido viendo como su cara cambiaba de color.

- p-pero quien dijo que eran para ella !!!!! - dijo demasiado apenado con su cara ardiendo de lo roja que estaba.

- uhm... veamos... te digo que es la chica más linda y conocida en todo el pueblo, todos están loquitos por ella... claro sin decir que su hermano es como un dragón que hará lo imposible para evitar que alguien se le acerque... tendrás que esforzarte al máximo para poder ganarte su corazón... un simple ramo de flores no bastará... además ya te dije que ganarás algunos puntos si le das rosas... por cierto.. mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, mucho gusto... - dijo el joven ojiazul al momento de que mostraba su mano para estrecharla con la de Syaoran, pero su intento falló ya que Syaoran estaba en estado de shock por lo que le había dicho de su querida florecita...

- q-que quieres decir con eso, Sakura y yo somos amigos ella me salvó la vida, uh... yo no estoy enamorado de ella !!!... es solo que quería darle algo en agradecimiento... si... es solo eso... - dijo muy serio ya que se le había pasado el shock pero con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

- uhm... si claro es lo que todos dicen... en fin ¿como dijiste que te llamabas? - al ver que su compañero intentaba dar por terminado el tema sonrió y se dirigió de vuelta al camino para ir al pueblo.

- uh?... aún no te lo he dicho es cierto, lo siento por lo de antes... mi nombre es Syaoran... bueno al menos así me dice Sakura... pero en realidad mi nombre es Xiao Lang Li... - Syaoran tomó una flor rosa mientras caminaba junto a Eriol por la vereda hacia el pueblo.

- Y bien Syaoran, que es lo que haces aquí, aún no estás en condiciones de salir, le dije a Saku que te cuidara... ¿porqué estás afuera... acaso solo saliste para recolectar flores para dárselas a Saku? - dijo poniendose muy serio ya que como un buen médico le preocupaba el estado de sus pacientes y aunque el ambarino no lo supiera él era uno de ellos.

- Esto... já.. ya te dije que no eran para... espera porque sabes que estoy herido... - dijo de pronto al percatarse de que Eriol sabía lo que le pasaba.

- Uhh... creo que Saku lo volvió a hacer... bueno creo que aún no te ha contado todo ¿verdad?... pero en fin, lo sé porque soy tú médico personal.... já... lo que pasa es que yo también ayudé a Saku a cuidar de ti... pero aún no estás del todo bien... -

- Uhm... pero ya me siento bien, como le dije a Sakura soy un chico bastante fuerte y es muy difícil que algo me detenga, así que ya me siento mucho mejor... -

- Correcto pero en todo caso deberíamos ir a mi consultorio en el pueblo para hacerte un análisis... pero... sería mejor que no te quedaras mucho tiempo aquí... - ante el comentario de su amigo, Syaoran lo miró extrañado ante el comportamiento de "echarlo" de la isla, pero rápidamente eriol se corrijió - no... espera no lo digo porque quiero que te vayas sino porque es demasiado peligroso que estés aquí.-

- Otra vez con eso, ya te lo dije, no hay nada que me detenga, así que me tomaré unas "vacaciones"... jaja... y me quedaré unos días... - al decir esto Syaoran se imaginaba todo lo que haría en esos días, pero Eriol solo le advirtió una vez más.

- Uhm... bueno imagino que Saku no te habrá contando, pero yo lo haré... bien, es una antigua leyenda que se ha pasado de generación a generación por los habitantes de esta isla la cual dice que un lejano forastero llegará a la isla... y bueno yo creo que eres tú... pero... -

- Genial soy parte de una leyenda... já... y que más dice... ¿es algo de lo que deba preocuparme? Y bien... que tengo que ver yo en ese leyenda... - preguntó algo confuso pero con deseos de saber más de ella...

- uhm... deja continuar... bien... según eso muchos años antes esta isla formaba parte de un país, pero a consecuencia de una guerra, ésta se separó del continente y toda la isla quedó aislada de cualquier contacto con ese país... esa es la razón por la cual no hay nada en kilómetros... bueno eso es lo que creo... nadie sabe que es lo que hay más allá del horizonte y nunca nadie se ha atrevido a salir de aquí...

- Uhm... pero no entiendo que es lo que tengo que ver yo... si dices que no hay nada más allá... ¿cómo ha sido posible que yo haya llegado hasta aquí..? y ¡¡¡¿Cómo una isla puede separarse de un continente?!!!-

- Es extraño... nadie sabe nada al respecto pero hay un fragmento más de la leyenda que no me dejas seguir contando !!!... asi que a consecuencia de que la isla se separó del continente, la leyenda dice que si un forastero llegase a la isla cosas extrañas y horribles empezarían a suceder aquí, es decir algo así como una maldición, pero claro eso es solo una leyenda, pero hay gente en esta isla que si cree en ella... sobre todo porque según dicen la isla tiene vida propia... aunque resulte algo difícil de creer pienso que es verdad... -

- uhm... já... que cosas dices Eriol, solo lo dices por molestarme, pero ya te digo que no funcionará tampoco, pues no me asusto fácilmente.... já... - Syaoran empezó a reirse dándole entender a Eriol que no creía en la historia que le acababa de contar mientras se detenía en medio de la vereda a reir tranquilamente.

- Bueno allá tú si me crees o no, pero solo quiero que estés preparado para todos los peligros que puedas enfrentar como algunos aldeanos que te odien por ejemplo.. - Eriol le esplicaba a su amigo lo que le ocurriría para que estuviera preparado pero lo había dejado hablando solo.

- .......... -

- ¿ Syoran ? - Eriol imaginó que se había quedado más atrás de donde estaba así que regresó algunos metros pero no lo encontraba - ¿_En donde se habrá metido? _pero que.... ¿quien eres tú?... - Eriol de pronto se quedó mudo al ver lo que estaba frente a él olvidándose por completo de su amigo....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Hola ~ holita... uhm, tengo que disculparme por no haber actualizado antes pero tengo demasiados problemas con mi mente (y con mi computadora), kyyaa...!!! no tenía idea de como iba a continuar con el cap. pero después de varios (pero varios) días al fin se me ocurrió una idea para poder actualizar... pero en fin esta no era mi idea original... pero he aquí el 2do cap. de mi loco fic... claro, que espero y les haya gustado y si es así... me podrían dejar un review... see... see... see... con todas sus sugerencias, dudas y todo lo que quieran... jaja.... **_

_**Bien quiero agradecerles a aquellas personas que me han dejado su lindo review:**_

_**Nena Li: **__=(n////n)=jiji.... graxias por dejarme tu review... jó... y graxias por haber leido mi fic... mi petición se cumplió... grandioso... bien aquí el 2do. cap.. q spero y te guste igual... ok... seguire pensando en los sig.. cap.. q spero y sean un poco mas emocionantes... _

_**Ifanycka: **__wollaz... bueno pues aunque no creo que este cap. aclare tus dudas... prometo que en el siguiente así será... de todos modos graxias por dejar tu lindo y grandioso review... jó... es que me encantó... espero que me sigas apoyando.... =(^.^)= jiji... y espero que te guste..._

_**annie: **__=(n_n)= wollaz... niniaa.. uhm... gracias por apoyar a mi 1er. fic... see...see...see... jiji... espero y este cap. te haya gustado uhm... aunque no es tan largo.. ni la idea que tenía en mente... bueno... es todo... espero y luego hablemos... jiji_

_**chifuni-chan: **__=(¬.¬)= wollaz... weno pzz 1ro. te agradeceré por dejar mi 1er. review... see.. felicidades...!!! jó... pero pasando eso... graxias por tu sugerencia... es cierto lo que me dices... no me afectará nada de lo que me digan... si... se que la entrada no está un poco clara y es bastante confuso el como Syaoran está en el mar... pero no te preocupes... =(^.^)= aclararé eso más adelante.. see... !!! ... bueno pues es todo lo que te diré... uhm... y espero que sigas leyendo mi fic... aunque se que tardaré algunos días en actualizar.. pero trataré de hacerlo lo más pronto posible... bye... _

_**Y por supuesto a aquellas que hayan leído este 2do. cap. **_

_**Bien aquí un adelanto de lo que podría pasar en el prox. cap.....**_

_.... Syaoran podrá al fin recuperar su espada... aunque hay algunas complicaciones para que pueda lograrlo... _

_.... Sakura revelará la 2da. parte de la leyenda de la isla... complicando más la idea de syaoran para poder irse de ahí...._

_.... Eriol encontrará una pequeña criatura.. que le causará más de un dolor de cabeza a Syaoran..._

_.... Touya se encontrará en graves problemas... aunque podría salvarlo quien menos se lo espera..._

_**uhm... creo que es todo por ahora... ya que no se me ocurre nada más que pueda decirles.. pero algo es seguro... no tardaré mucho en actualizar... (creo.....).... dattebaiioo... **_

_**~~~ death the will ~~~**_


	3. Guardianes parte 1

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Card Captor no me pertenecen sino al famoso grupo de CLAMP._

**Capítulo 3. Guardianes (parte 1)**

- ¿ Syoran ? - Eriol imaginó que se había quedado más atrás de donde estaba así que regresó algunos metros pero no lo encontraba - ¿_En donde se habrá metido? _pero que.... ¿quien eres tú?... - Eriol de pronto se quedó mudo al ver lo que estaba frente a él olvidándose por completo de su amigo....

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Menuda suerte... es increíble que esto sea una isla... es más grande de lo que yo pensaba, incluso tengo que admitir que comienzo a extrañar a Eriol... - Syaoran caminaba sin sentido por los desolados caminos del inmenso bosque, tratando de encontrar a su amigo.

Caminaba y caminaba, algunas veces dando circulos hasta que pudo sentir, al final de una vereda, la suave brisa del mar, que se acompañaba por el sonido de las gaviotas y algunos que otros sonidos extraños para él. Se dirigió a la esquina del acantilado y observó a su alrededor... la playa... se encontraba en la playa, un paso más cerca de poder investigar el misterio de la isla, pero el problema era que no sabía donde se encontraban sus pertenencias y en donde comenzar a buscar...

- Huh.. primero que nada, ya estoy aquí.. la playa, bien, Sakura me dijo que me encontró aquí hace 3 días... - sintió un pequeño mareo al tratar de recordar que había sucedido la noche de aquella tormenta, sin embargo al tratar de sostenerse de algo para no caer desmayado, recordó que estaba sobre en risco, pero era demasiado tarde, había perdido el equilibrio y comenzó a caer desde unos 10 metros...

Syaoran comenzó a gritar, pero al estar suspendido en el aire comenzó a hacer algunas maniobras que lograron que al caer no fuera tanto el impacto que le ocasionaría al caer, pero afortunadamente había caído en "algo" blando. Al incorporarse, se dió cuenta de que había caído sobre algo que al parecer reconoció como un pequeño pulpo, éste al verlo comenzó a llorar tan fuerte que aturdía los oídos de nuestro infortunado aventurero...

- Kyyaa !!! Basta, tranquilizate ya pequeño... ~ _Genial lo que me faltaba, tener que liar con un pequeñajo tan escandaloso, que es lo que haré, yo no me llevo naaada bien con los niños, pero tengo que reconocer que con las mujeres soy tan genial, espera pero que es lo que estoy pensando, debo tratar de tranquilizarlo _~ Bien pequeño ven aquí - Syaoran trató de consolar al pequeño pulpito, pero aún no se daba cuenta de que tras el llanto del bebé había ocasionado que la madre viniera a su rescate cosa que no le gustó para nada al ambarino, porque la mamá pulpo comenzó a perseguirlo.

- ¡¡¡ Un pulpo enorme !!! tal vez esto duela un poco....huh???... que es eso.... - Syaoran divisó a lo lejos un pequeño pedazo de madera que reconoció de inmediato como una parte de lo que antes era su perfecto barco, así que se acercó rapidamente tratando de esquivar los ataques del pulpo, que logró dejarlo algunos metros atrás...

- Lo logré !!! - dijo cogiendo el pedazo de madera mientras observaba como su espada estaba fuertemente sujetada - ya veo, así que la correa de mi espada se prendió de este pedazo de madera y esa es la razón de que no se hundiera.... wow... eres grandiosa... jó... - Syaoran disfrutó de un momento de felicidad al lado de su mágica espada mientras se preparaba para luchar contra el mounstruo pulpo.... - Muy bien es hora de la diversión....

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eriol aún se encontraba en el bosque, tratando de encontrar a su amigo perdido, cuando de pronto se percató de una presencia muy débil que provenía de un pequeño animalito que estaba muy malherido y como buen doctor tenía que hacer algo para ayudarlo, ya que si Sakura se enteraba de que no ayudó a un animalito en problemas nunca se lo perdonaría...

- Pequeño pero que es lo que te sucedio.... ~ _joder pero que pregunta... es obvio que el nunca me responderá, así que manos a la obra.. _~- dijo realmente preocupado mientras miraba las profundas heridas del animalito, sorprendiéndose realmente por lo que pasaría después...

- Por-por favor... ayúdame... t-e lo suplico.. - dijo sin más al caer desmayado sobre las manos de un sorprendido Eriol.

- Pero que... está...está...¡¿Está hablando?! - Eriol se quedó congelado al ver como de sus labios pronunciaba unas débiles palabras y verlo unos instantes después desvanecerse entre sus manos...

Eriol tenía que actuar realmente rápido si no quería que muriera, estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre así que solo pudo detener la hemorragia y le dió algunas hierbas que encontró cerca para que su efecto le diera algo de tiempo extra... Sin más que la idea de salvarle la vida en su mente, Eriol se dirigió a la pradera que lo conducía a la entrada del pueblo, mientras cargaba entre sus manos al delicado ¿"animalito"?, seguramente Sakura sabría que hacer ya que él no podía hacer mucho, él era un doctor no un veterinario...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Syaoran tomó su espada entre sus manos al mismo tiempo que recitaba algunas palabras que hicieron que en el suelo se formara un círculo de poder que hacía que apareciese un halo de color verde alrededor del cuerpo de Syaoran...

- Bien... es hora de pelear en serio, ahora que tengo mi espada nada me podrá detener.... ¡¡¡Dios del trueno...ve!!! - de la nada de su espada comenzó a salir un relámpago grande que iba dirigido a la mamá pulpo, que al hacer contacto con ella ésta se desvaneció en el aire, dejando atrás una sombra negra que provocó en Syaoran un escalofrío, algo así como sentir la presencia de algún ser maligno...al momento que colocaba sus manos sobre sus brazos...

- Creo que aquí hay algo muy extraño que tengo que resolver.... - dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia el pueblo, ya que el camino estaba un poco más despejado, ya no podría tener el pretexto de volverse a perder...

De alguna forma, pudo llegar a una especia de pradera despejada de algún árbol y a lo lejos pudo ver lo que parecían casas, tal vez el pueblo Tomoeda, pero alguien más venía tras de él, alguien que reconoció como el malvado que lo había dejado solo en el bosque, nada más y nada menos que Eriol...a lo que el ambarino no pudo resistir gritarle y hacerle señas desde lejos...

- Eriol !!! que bueno que te encuentro, ahora sí podré vengarme por haberme habandonado en el bosque....!!!!!! - gritó Syaoran mientras su compañero llegaba donde él.

- Syaoran.. ¿eres tú?.. jó.. pensé que eras su fantasma... que vagaba por la isla..en busca de la salida... - dijo al fin, no dejando escapar la oportunidad de volver a molestar a su amigo y no dejando de preocuparse por su acompañante malherido...

- Pero que estás diciendo... espera que es eso en tus manos?!!! - dijo dejando escapar su furia y curioso de saber que era lo que traía Eriol..

- Esto... bueno.. aún no lo sé... no es muy común ver algo como esto en la isla... pero debo de llevarlo con Saku-chan rápidamente... o de lo contrario..podría...morir... - en su cara se notaba la tristeza por lo que Syaoran dejó el tema y animó a su amigo...

- Entonces que hacemos aquí, vamos con Sakura... - al pronunciar el nombre de la bella florecita un tomo camersí se formó en las mejillas del ambarino pasando desapercibido por Eriol, pero al momento en que los dos se preparaban para llegar al pueblo, una figura aperecía a lo lejos, una figura muy familiar para los dos... era...era...

- ¡¡¡Sakura!!! - dijeron los dos al unisono, mientras Sakura llegaba con ellos un poco agitada por correr tanto, algo unusual en ella..

- Chicos... están bien... necesito pedirles algo.... - después de recuperar el aliento, al fin pudo hablar con algo de preocupación que se notaba en su cara...

- Sakura... por favor es necesario que primero tú nos escuches... debes ayudarme a curar a este pequeñín... - dijo Eriol mostrándole el pequeño animalito que sostenía entre sus manos.

- Pero que... que es lo que le pasó a este pobre animalito... Eriol... - dijo mirando muy tiernamente al pequeño, mientras que con la mirada asesinaba a Eriol.

- Esto.. yo.. yo no lo sé... te juro que así lo encontré... de verdad... - dijo tratando de quitarse la culpa de lo que le había pasado, pero Sakura aún así no le creyó..

- Y bien... que es lo que le vas a hacer Sakura, no puedes salvar a ese pequeño... uhm... por cierto,, ¿qué es lo que es esa cosa?... - Syaoran señaló "esa cosa" como lo llamaba mientras Sakura lo miraba de la misma forma que a Eriol, ya que creía que alguno de los dos, le había hecho algo.

- Eriol, ¿puedes poner al pequeño sobre mis manos?, creo que lo podré cuidar muy bien, al llevarlo a mi casa... - Eriol obedeció y pasó a las manos de Sakura pero al tener contacto con sus delicadas manos, el pequeño empezó a irradiar una luz brillante que curó todas sus heridas al instante haciéndolo despertar y abriendo los ojos de par en par...

- P-pero que ha pasado... uh... quienes son ustedes... acaso tú eres.... - dijo el pequeño animal volador mientras señalaba a todos los presentes, en especial a Sakura.

- uh..???... acaba de hablar... jiji... que buena pinta tienes.. pequeño.. mi nombre es Sakura y al parecer acabo de salvarte la vida... ~_ uh... porque esto ya se está haciendo algo normal en mí, primero salvé a Syaoran en la playa y ahora a este lindo animalito, jé tengo el don... _~ pero dime que es lo que eres... - Sakura bastante curiosa por saber lo que era se acercó a él mientras lo miraba tiernamente...

- ~ _uh.. esa cosa acaba de hablar... pero que lugar tan extraño... espero no tener que involucrarme con algo más anormal que esto_ ~ Pero que dices Sakura, no puedo creer que un... uhmm... peluche te miré y te hable a la cara... seguramente esto es una broma de Eriol... -

- Pero que dices... !!! acaso no me viste... y cómo puede ser posible que esto sea una broma, si yo no estoy haciendo nada... - Eriol trató de decir la verdad, aunque Syaoran no le creyera haciendo que los dos discutieran al respecto...

- Uhm.... ~ _pero que tipos tan más molestos... _~¡¡Cállense!! Yo soy el gran Kerberos... poseedor de una gran fuerza... - dijo mientras hacía una pose de ganador, haciendo que Syaoran se burlara de él...

- Tú....poderoso.... já.. no me hagas reir.. he visto cosas mucho más grandes que tú, pero si pareces un pequeño peluche indefenso, menos mal de que puedes volar, si no todos tus enemigos te atacarían al instante y no dudo en que eso fue lo que te sucedió en el bosque...... -

- Pero.. que... pequeño mocoso malcriado... tú no sabes nada... maldito... vas a arrepentirte de haberme llamado así... - Kerbero se abalanzó en contra de Syaoran, pero éste fue más rápido y con el filo de su espada detuvo el ataque del pequeño peluche volador...

- Acéptalo no tienes la fuerza para enfrentarte a alguien como yo.. - Syaoran hizo volar al pequeño y Sakura iba a su rescate... logrando atraparlo en el aire, cosa que sorprendió mucho a los tres...

- Syaoran!!!... no debes aprovecharte de alguien tan indefenso como Kero... -

- Vaya... pero si la pequeña Saku es la protectora de animales... - dijo Eriol en forma de burla, que también le acompañó Syaoran...

- Bueno por lo menos a mí si me quiere... a que si.. Sakurita... - Kero se pegó más al cuerpo de Sakura cosa que molestó mucho a cierto ambarino celoso...

- Que lindo eres Kero... uh???... yyahh... Syaoran.. tengo que pedirte un favor muy especial... - la chica se acercó peligrosamente a Syaoran, haciendo que éste se ruborizara por completo, ante la mirada divertida de su amigo Eriol y el ceño funcido de Kero...

- S-i.. si dime.. ¿que quieres que haga por ti?... Sakura-chan... - Syaoran agachó un poco la cabeza y asi evitó que su linda florecita se diera cuenta de su estado...

ya

- Bueno.. es que de camino hacia aquí.. me he dado cuenta de que mi hermano Touya aún no ha regresado a casa... es muy extraño en él, que se tarde demasiado en volver... y yo no puedo hacer la comida sin que él haya traido los ingredientes del bosque... -

- Estás un poco preocupada por él... ¿Eh?... acaso ¿quieres que vaya a buscarlo?... ~ _uhm..tener que ir a buscar a ese tipo, después de como me trató, pero bueno ninguna cosa que me pida mi adorada florecita le podré negar... _~ De acuerdo iré -

- Pero es peligroso que vayas solo, hay muchos mounstruos en lo profundo del bosque y son mucho más fuertes que los de la playa... - Sakura volteó a ver a su amigo Eriol tratando de animarlo a ir también - Eriol-kun irás con Syaoran... ¿verdad?... -

- Qué..!!!... n-nooo.. yo no puedo ir con él... tener que ser su niñero... jamás, además de que yo no sé luchar muy bien, regresaré al pueblo para ver como van las cosas con.. uhm... bueno ya sabes... - trató de excusarse con algo, pero su compañero ya sabía como era él... y sin más se fue corriendo del lugar... - Adiós, nos veremos después... -

- Bien, ya que Eriol no quiere venir... que me dices tú Sakura... ¿quieres venir conmigo?... - Sakura ante tales palabras del ambarino se quedó helada, Kero que aún estaba sobre las manos de Sakura, se elevó un poco y miró a Syaoran estenderle la mano a Sakura...

- uhh... ~ _no dejaré que éste mocoso se acerqué más a Sakurita-hime, no tendré más opción que acompañarlo... puajj.. porqué... _~ ya déjalo niño, yo seré quien te acompañe necesitarás de mi ayuda - Kero habló sin ni siquiera mirar, sacando de sus pensamientos a Sakura y molestando un poco a Syaoran...

- Pero quien.. quien te lo ha pedido a ti... en ese caso preferiría ir solo.. que ir mal, pero muy mal acompañado... - cruzó los brazos, y cayendo pesadamente sobre el suelo...

- Uhh... ya.. Syaoran, creo que tiene razón, Kero-chan conoce la isla mucho mejor que tú, y creo que te podría ser de mucha ayuda, ya que él es el guardián del bosque, y te puede llevar ante el guardián de la isla, tal vez el te puede ayudar a recordar como llegaste aquí y...cómo regresar a tu hogar.... - dijo sin mucho ánimo al decir las últimas palabras, porque sabía que en el fondo no quería que él se fuera...

- Pero Sakura, yo.. no.... no quiero irme aún... no sin antes decirte que.... - Syaoran fue interrumpido por Kero, quien lo golpeó con su suav colita...

- Sakurita... acaso tú sabes quien soy en verdad....sabes acaso quien es el dios supremo de la isla...!!!!.... - Kero quedó frente a Sakura casi obligandola a decirle todo lo que sabía...

- Uhh... pero es que acaso tú no lo sabes.. Kero-chan... eres el guardián del bosque así como existen también otros guardianes...que dan paz y protección a la isla... -

- Uhm.. pero que dices.. Sakura.. esto acaso podrá proteger la isla... si ni siquiera puede protegerse a sí mismo... - Syaoran se incorporó a la plática e insistió a Sakura a continuar con la narración... Mientras Kero miraba a Sakura su prescencia lo hizo sobresaltarse y señalarla...

- Uhm.. entonces tú... puede ser acaso que tú seas.... -

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Hola ~ holita... **_

_**jiji... creo que ahora tardé menos en actualizar ¿no?... pues que bien me ha sentado este puente.. jaja...**_

_**Bien quiero agradecerles a aquellas personas que me han dejado su lindo review:**_

_**Ifanycka: **__jiji... graxiaz.. see.. gracias por continuar leyendo mi fic... =(n////n)= jiji... es grandioso tener una fan como tú.... jó... (aunque solo tenga dos cap.. bueno.. algo es algo.. =(~,~)=..)_

_**crz-hime94: **__bienvenida a leer mi fic... já... espero y este cap. haya podido aclarar algunas de tus dudas.. jiji... aunque el porqué de que Syaoran haya naufragado aquí y el porqué estaba en el mar... =(u.u)= eso no lo podré decir hasta unos cuantos caps. más.. ok.. pero y espero que aún sigas aquí... vale.. ja... _

_**Y por supuesto a aquellas que hayan leído este 3er. cap. **_

_**.... Bien aquí un adelanto de lo que podría pasar en el prox. cap.....**_

_.... Kero analizará la idea de que Sakura pudiera tener poderes misteriosos ...._

_.... Syaoran emprenderá la búsqueda de Touya (claro si no es que él se pierde primero) ...._

_.... Sakura le contará a Syaoran su más grande sueño ...._

_.... Eriol regresará a su trabajo dándose cuenta de que algo no está del todo claro ...._

_**uhm... bueno pues es todo por ahora, aunque creo que ahora si me pasé con el capítulo... jaja... nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo....**_

_**~~~ death the will ~~~**_


End file.
